Sap and Salve
by AvyQuinn
Summary: When he was done with her she'd not be able to be prideful with him anymore. He wanted all of it; her desire, her shame, her pleasure, her shattering around him with unrestrained bliss. **Light and older!Hope - NON/DUB CON - oneshot!**


_A/N : Another kink meme fill. This one required a dominant!Hope with some oral attention for Lightning (and a little dub-con). I was too tempted by the request NOT to fill it, and even though Snow and Lightning are my favourite, older!Hope is hot imo. Sigh. Lightning is such a lucky girl. And as usual, this was only edited by me, so sorry for any mistakes! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lightning only got more beautiful as the years went by.

Watching her lithe, trained body move, muscles under soft silky looking skin, he could scarcely take his eyes off her. He drummed his fingertips, almost nervously, on his knee hidden by the bright celebration themed table cloth. She walked around the table and delivered desserts to all the attendees who each had a place at their table; all their old friends whose bonds could not be severed years after Cocoon had been saved and the world no longer was as they remembered it to be.

Not hearing any of the chit chat that carried on, he could only hear the thrumming of excitement in his ear...

He glanced up at her as she put her hand on his shoulder, bending slightly to set the sweet treat down in front of him. She had a sweet smile for him as well, bringing that deceptively delicate hand to ruffle his pale strands affectionately.

He returned her smile, his lips dry and tight as he lost her gaze, looking back down at the dessert, but not before letting his eyes drift casually over her firm looking bosom.

His feelings for her had grown almost out of control before he opted to go back to Palompolum to resume his old life. The last few years of high school and the next years of university bore witness to Hope's repeated attempts to quell the ever growing impure thoughts about his former mentor.

It began with regular trips to the gym, trying to blow off some steam a couple times a week.

It wasn't enough.

Banishing thoughts of the lean, pink-haired woman with her long legs, thin waist and delicious breasts was easier said than done as he sweat from maddened exertion for at least a couple hours a day on the various pieces of equipment.

When exercise didn't do it, he gave in to his own pent up desires, hoping that self-gratification would quench him, even if it was a little naughty to be thinking about her of all people... Imaging her kissing him and touching him; he tended to the the firm velvety weight in between his legs wishing it was her hands that stroked him to climax again and again...

He would have liked to say that his sexual education started innocently enough, and he would have more than liked to say that his sexual education began – and ended – with a certain ex-Guardian Corps soldier. Unfortunately, one wild night at a university party ended his childish innocence and began his adult education. One lover lead to another in the quest to kill any feelings he had for Lightning Farron, and soon he wasn't just on the Dean's list, but he was also on the Dean's _daughter's_ list as well as countless others. Being an excellent student in _and_ out of sanctioned university activities provided him with a curious popularity. His professors adored him for his brain, his male peers for his prowess and more than a few female peers wanted to be on the receiving end of his specific brand of pleasure.

Even women that weren't aware of his charming reputation came to him willingly, and he didn't ever have to look very far for female companionship.

Hope was tall and well muscled, having shed his small lanky body when he started manically working out. But he wasn't an imposing figure, looking more like a silver-haired Adonis than a hulking Hercules. The odd time he'd even attracted a male admirer or two, but he wasn't interested in anything that would shatter his childish illusion of being with his perfect soldier girl... even if he tried to tell himself he didn't want her anymore and that he had missed his chance.

All attempts at taking his mind off the woman he most wanted to bed turned out to be useless. The more intimately he got to know the female body, the more he realized it was impossible stop thinking her and how badly he wanted to put all his techniques to good use on the one that got away.

University, and _other_ activities, kept him too busy to orchestrate an opportunity to meet with Lightning, but when Snow called to invite him to a reunion with all their old friends, he couldn't bring himself to refuse... even if he knew very well that it would be torturous for him.

She would be the one woman he couldn't have, and he was almost about to just accept that...

Now they stood in the kitchen of the Farron household cleaning up dishes from the dinner while everyone else was out in the living room catching up.

It seemed Lightning was happy to be reunited with Hope after so long, but from the very moment he walked through the door his body grew tight with anticipation. He was happy to see her, of course, but soon obscene thoughts trickled into his brain. Trying not to be too obvious, he watched her move, watched her sip the full-bodied red wine Sazh brought for the occasion, watched everything that she did as if he was cataloging it and storing it for later use.

Snow asked him why he seemed distracted, and he excused himself with the good old 'university exams' lie. The blond brute accepted it easily enough, clapping him on the back encouragingly. If Snow only knew all the ways Hope wanted to violate his sister-in-law he surely wouldn't have suggested he go help Lightning in the kitchen.

She was dressed casually, in a short, low riding faded jean skirt and a paper thin pale pink v-neck top. The creamy skin of her neck looked delectable, and he licked his lips unconsciously. Hope could see the lines of her bra and the gentle curves of the tops of her breasts accentuated by the deep cut of her top. He was quite a few inches taller than she was and it really was no challenge to look down at her while she had her hands immersed in the dishwater. Drying a dish, he set it in the open cupboard where she instructed they belong.

Always the strong silent type, she hadn't said much, but she stood closer than to him than anyone else and had sat beside him during dinner.

It appeared she still trusted him.

She handed him a clean wet plate and dried her hands on the unused portion of the dish towel he clutched that dangled achingly close to the crotch of his pants.

He cleared his throat.

"Do you want a soda, Hope?" asked Lightning as she went to the refrigerator, bending at the waist to peek inside.

"Uh, sure. Thanks." he accepted, sounding a little uneasy as he watched her bend over. The view of her firm, round backside made his mouth drier than the Western Altepa desert.

"Dammit." she cursed. "Snow took the last one and didn't put more in!" Still muttering, she closed the door and scooted over to the empty space beside the fridge. "The nerve of that guy... I swear..." she murmured, once again bending over to open a fresh carton of warm sodas that sat on the floor.

He'd been on edge all night; her presence had been like dangling a piece of meat in front of a ravenous dog.

Now cocking his head low to the side, he caught a glimpse of yellow panties peeking out from between her legs.

His body moving without his permission, Hope put the dish and towel down silently on the counter and came to stand behind Lightning, blocking her easy way back to the icebox. He slid an arm around her waist, feeling her taut belly beneath his forearm.

"...Hope? What are you doing?" She asked lightly.

His free hand came around to brush the petal coloured hair from her neck as he bent over her form, pressing his chest against her back.

He pushed his lips against the smooth warm skin of her neck, just under her ear, inhaling her scent. He hadn't been this close to her since after the 'end' of the world. They'd embraced and she hadn't let him out of her sight until he left for Palompolum, but that was the last time they'd been physically in the same room.

Until now.

He thought he'd never forget what she felt like in his arms, but now his arms were so much wider and stronger. Discovering that now _she_ was the weaker one made his hardening length twitch with delight in his pants.

She shuddered against his body, her voice sounded urgent, laced with a hint of sweet desperation. "Hope!"

"Light?"

"Get off me."

"No." He took her earlobe between his lips, tracing it with his tongue. She shivered against him again. "It's been so long..." he mused "Back then I was just a kid. I had no idea there was so much that a man could do for a woman..."

"Hope..." His arm was locked around her waist.

"...But I know better now..."

Sliding his free hand up her snug top, he cupped a covered breast, running his thumb along the top of the full cups. He could feel her chest rise and fall quickly; the feel of her rapid heartbeat reverberating throughout her breast. It was better than he'd ever felt before.

"Hope, stop! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny, _Claire._" he purred, squeezing her quickly swelling breast, coaxing a breathy little sound from her mouth.

"I -" she started weakly.

"You what?" he asked, unsheathing a breast to brush his fingertips around her already peaked nipple; the flesh of her areola now a satisfying pink.

He watched himself touching her down the front of her low v-neck shirt.

She remained silent but tension mounted in her stance. He could feel her body grow hot under his caress, and every time she made any sort of movement she rubbed against his aching thickness.

"I don't want..." she whispered, completely unable to infuse her words with any sort of conviction. "...this..." He could feel her swallow tightly as he continued to play with her. "Let me go or I promise I'll make you pay." Her second sentence held a bit more potency, but he still wasn't convinced that she didn't want his attention.

Her rubbing against him urged him on, stoking the flame inside him that had been simply smouldering for far too long. "Light. Have you ever been fucked?" Hope asked boldly, letting the words flow lustily from his mouth, pressed once again right below her ear. The two canned beverages she held in her hands clattered to the floor as another delicious quiver overtook her.

She gasped and started to writhe, trapped. He held her fast and chuckled lowly in his throat.

There would be no turning back now. She would have to incapacitate him if she didn't want this; that is, if she even could anymore. He was much bigger and stronger than she was.

He moved quickly underneath her shirt to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts, spinning her around to meet her mouth in an unrestrained kiss. She didn't return the gesture, and as soon as he pulled back from her, her hard flat palm met the side of his face, splashing his cheek with a blotchy red flush. He growled and flipped her back around, pressing her none too gently against the wall ahead, snatching her wrists in a dexterous hand, holding them there behind her back.

"I became a man for you, Light. This what you've made me. I want to show you how good I've turned out..."

She remained silent, but didn't struggle against his grip. He knew it had to be uncomfortable, the way he was restraining her, but he didn't want her to get away.

Not until he made her moan and gasp his name.

Not until he tasted her most intimate parts.

Not until he _let_ her get away... that was if she even wanted to when he was through with her.

"Please don't struggle. I just want to make you feel good." With that promise, he let go of her hands to pull her shirt and bra completely off her frame. He wanted to feel her skin, and he took his own t-shirt off with one easy motion. Pressing against her back, he cupped both bare breasts in his matured hands, caressing them everywhere except those pleasant pink nubs. Still holding her in his palms, he sandwiched her, nipples first, against the cold wall.

He could see her cheek pushed against the wall in front of her, her hands pushed flat against it as well to keep some sort of stability while he toyed with her. A tight moan finally escaped her lips and no longer did she fight him.

"That's right, Light..." Pushing her blushed hair to the other side, he dotted her neck and shoulder with kisses, trailing his hands down that flat tummy of hers. "I want you so bad... You have no idea how long I've waited and dreamed of you." he cooed in her ear. "Have you been thinking of me too?"

Placing a flat palm against her hip, he lapped at the fingertips of his free hand, finally running them down her spine, blowing gently over the slick trail to pull a shudder and a small gasp from her. Curving his hand over her toned posterior, he didn't need to hike her short skirt to get where he was going, but he did anyway.

He slid a knee in between her legs to spread them, and at the same time he pulled her out farther from the wall, bending her deeply at the waist.

How delicious she looked with her chest heaving slightly, gently swaying breasts, skirt bunched around her waist wantonly, those long legs spread just for him.

"Hope..." she growled. "This is your last warning..."

He almost laughed at the declaration. She was hardly in a position to even negotiate anymore let alone threaten. Perhaps she knew that or perhaps she simply underestimated his undiluted lust.

Dispensing with the niceties, he wanted to get on with it. He'd been waiting too long for this. He wanted to own this woman.

Slipping his hand under the bunched skirt and into her pretty sunshine yellow panties, he slid his long middle finger between her smooth cheeks and plunged it into her dripping heat.

She grunted against she wall, biting the base of her index finger to muffle the sound as he entered her without further delay.

The cooling slickness on the crotch of her panties rubbing against his knuckles told him the truth about how she felt about his forwardness and his length ached in response.

So hot, so slick, so tight.

Whatever the case, whether she wanted it or not, she wasn't saying no anymore and her body was burning with need under his.

Bending over her slightly while he pumped his finger in and out of her heat, he murmured. "You didn't answer my question, Light..."

A moan escaped her lips when she attempted to answer him, and he chuckled lowly in his throat, adding two more fingers at once. She was so incredibly wet that he was starting to lose friction. With the new additions, he repeated his initial question.

"Have you ever been fucked?"

He could imagine the look of embarrassment on her face.

"No!" came the strangled answer as she was stretched by his fingers. Her voice had a curious tone... something akin to panic, but she hadn't tried to push him away or stop him.

He arched a brow, not expecting that answer from her. Surely she'd had lovers in the years they'd been apart... Surely he wasn't the only one who had seen her like this; her desire coating his hand, her heat swallowing his digits, her voice moaning wordlessly...

In the instant after his realization, he snapped, his lust finally overflowing as he savagely ripped off those delicate yellow panties, leaving angry red marks on her upper thighs.

"I bet you taste as good as you feel..." he declared before dropping to his knees and clamping his hot mouth over her swollen sex, his nose nuzzled in between her slick cheeks.

Her delicate taste and earthy scent sent his head spinning pleasantly, and he gripped her backside spreading her wider for him. Thanks to his preparation, now that she was open, he assaulted her sensitive opening with his stiff and practiced tongue, drawing mewls from her he never dreamed she'd be capable of. With each strangled moan and twitch of her body, her honey flowed into his mouth.

"Yeah.. 'atta girl..." he hummed against her very private place, suckling her. "Let me swallow you..."

He didn't care how loud she was anymore even though he knew there were people in the next room. They were playing some party game while waiting for the two to return from the kitchen, but he hoped she had some sense of discretion. Even as he became her undoing, she seemed to retain a sense of pride; almost like she was _letting_ him have his way with her.

It didn't matter. When he was done with her she'd not be able to be prideful with _him _anymore. He wanted all of it; her desire, her shame, her pleasure, her shattering around him with unrestrained bliss.

Removing his tongue from inside her, he pulled her backside firmly against his face with his hands on her hips, jutting his devilish tongue forward all the way to the front to tease her clit, wiggling it back and forth; between and over and through her plumpness until she panted uncontrollably.

He wanted to make her sing his name with want, but she hadn't yet, and if she didn't before she orgasmed he suspected that he might not ever hear it soaked in rapture. This might be his only chance with her.

Letting her hips go, he quickly released his aching length from his pants, and palmed it, each stroke in time with his wickedly probing tongue.

Unable to stand it anymore, he stood, spinning her around to face him, sliding a hand underneath her left thigh, using it to lift her leg into the air, sheathing himself wholly into her. She flung her arms around his neck, her lips finding his, as they moaned in tandem, their tongues tangling betwixt each other's open mouths.

Ripping his mouth from hers, he ground the boney base of his thickness against her hardened nub, whispering in her ear. He knew that he wasn't going to last long even if his length was just gently rubbing inside of her while he worked towards her orgasm.

Everything felt too good and he was too wound up.

Still, he wanted her to come first... if he didn't, all his 'practice' would be for naught.

"I'm going to make you come, Light..." Not letting up on his persistent grinding, he watched her face twist with sweet torment and he grimaced in response to her nails dragging none too gently up and down his shoulders. "... and I want you to look at me when I make you come... I want you to say my name..." he breathed raggedly, the pain she was causing him converting to intense pleasure that shot right down to his groin.

She hummed as her insides started to clench around him, the slippery proof of her climax dripping unashamedly down both of their thighs, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Look at me...Light..."

The feel of her enveloping him, dripping down him, her burning skin all pounded against him and he was so close it was painful. Tightening rhythmically around him, he desperately wanted her to do what he asked; to complete that final connection between them.

"Look at me!" he finally snapped at her.

Her dampened eyes fluttered open, staring straight into his, and her back arched; his name _finally_ ripped from those beloved lips; another strangled cry which pushed him into the sweet warmth of release.

Clutching her head in his hands to seal his open mouth against hers, Lightning returned the ferocity of his kiss as she swallowed her own name in the form of his guttural moan.

For so many years he had tried to deny and replace the passion he held for this woman; his own self-depreciating behaviour doing nothing but diminishing his spirit; but now as they slumped to the ground as lovers, he knew she would be the salve to his scarred soul.

... And he wouldn't ever let her go.


End file.
